Silver Bullet
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: Drama penembakkan berantai telah dimulai. Empat orang sudah tertembak. Tak ada korban luka dan tak ada korban selamat. Gilbert Beilschmidt, agen detektif kepolisian IHP (International HetaPolice) mencoba untuk mencari kebenaran akan kasus ini. Meskipun dihantui oleh trauma akan kehilangan sang adik.
1. First Bullet : Sebuah Tembakkan

Jumat. Pukul lima sore. Mungkin waktu yang paling sulit untuk bisa bergerak tanpa terdeteksi di dalam kota. Atau mungkin justru yang paling mudah. Karena tidak ada orang yang memerhatikan apa pun pada pukul lima sore di hari Jumat. Kecuali jalan di depan mereka.

* * *

**Some Description from One Shot (c) Lee Child.  
**

**Silver Bullet (c) Guardian of Mineral.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Warning : OOC and some typo.**

* * *

Pria yang membawa senapan itu berkendara ke arah utara. Tidak pelan, tidak juga cepat. Tidak menarik perhatian. Tidak mencolok. Dia mengendarai sebuah minivan berwarna cerah yang sudah bobrok. Dia menyetir sendirian. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna merah muda dan sejenis topi rajut cerah tak berbentuk yang biasa dipakai orang tua di lapangan golf ketika matahari bersinar terik atau hujan mengguyur. Topinya memiliki garis dengan dua corak warna merah di sekelilingnya. Topi itu menutupi wajahnya. Mantelnya dikancingkan hingga ke atas. Pria itu memakai kacamata hitam meskipun jendela mobilnya gelap dan langit mendung. Dan dia juga mengenakan sarung tangan meskipun musim dingin masih tiga bulan lagi, dan cuacanya tidak dingin.

Jari telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil, menyesuaikannya dengan nada lagu jazz _Am I Blue?_. Kepalanya mendongak sedikit. Mata _violet_-nya melihat lampu merah kini menyala menggantikan hijau. Dalam arti tata lalu lintas, lampu merah itu menginginkan ia untuk menginjak tuas rem dan menghentikan mobilnya. Walau hanya 60-70 detik atau kurang dari itu. Tak ada decakan sebal keluar dari pria itu. Toh, dia tidak begitu terburu-buru.

Minivan itu bergerak kembali—ketika lampu lalu lintas itu berubah menjadi hijau—mengikuti mobil-mobil yang lain. Lalu lintas kota Berlin terlihat tenang, tak semrawut seperti hari-hari sibuk. Pria itu memutar setir ke kiri, membuat minivan itu berbelok—masuk—ke dalam sebuah gedung yang masih dalam proses pembangunan. Kendaraan itu menaiki jalan menanjak masuk ke dalam bangunan sebelum akhirnya sampai di area parkir.

Pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kepala jok mobil. Lengan kanannya menutupi matanya sembari menarik-menghembuskan napasnya beberapa kali. Dibuka salah satu matanya dan menatap jam tangan perak yang dipasang di lengannya itu.

_Masih banyak waktu. Kulakukan sekarang atau nanti saja, da?_

Ia menatap senapan yang berbalut selimut—untuk menyamarkannya—yang masih bersandar manis di kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Menunggu untuk ditarik pelatuknya.

_Da, lebih baik kulakukan sekarang_.

Ia matikan radionya itu, membuka balutan selimut dan keluar dari mobil sembari menyiulkan alunan nada lagu _Let it be_. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga yang ada dan terus menaikinya hingga sampai di lantai lima. Mendekati pinggir bangunan dan memasang beberapa selongsong peluru ke senapannya, membuka tripod untuk mennyangga senapannya. Targetnya ada di lantai empat, setidaknya ia perlu tripod itu.

Pria bersenapan itu menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya, dan menunggu.

Kemudian dia berhenti menunggu.

Dia menarik pelatuknya dan terus menariknya.

Peluru itu meluncur, menghantam kepala seorang pria yang ada di gedung bertingkat di depannya dan langsung membunuhnya. Suara tembakan itu sangat keras, dan peluru itu mengeluarkan suara ledakan supersonik serta kepulan kabut merah muda dari kepala si pria yang langsung tersungkur seperti boneka tali yang putus.

Pria itu mengangkat senapannya—merubah posisinya menjadi vertikal di depan bahu kanan—kepulan asap keluar dari moncong senapan itu. Senyum puas terbentuk di wajahnya itu. Dengan segera, ia bereskan peralatannya. Dan langsung turun menuju kembali ke parkiran.

Pintu belakang mobil masih terbuka. Dia membungkus kembali senapannya yang masih hangat dengan selimut dan kemudian menutup pintu. Duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin. Menatap meteran parkir dari balik kaca depan mobil. Dia memundurkan mobil dan menuju jalan keluar yang melandai. Menuruninya dan melewati pintu keluar yang tidak dijaga, lalu belok ke kanan dua kali, menuju jalan yang kusut di belakang pusat perbelanjaan. Dia sudah melewati jalanan di bawah jalan layang ketika mendengar bunyi sirene pertama. Dia menghembuskan napas. Bunyi sirene itu mengarah ke timur, sedangkan dia sendiri mengarah ke barat.

Minivan itu kembali berhenti tepat saat lampu merah. Pria itu tersenyum.

_Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan da~._

-_To Be Continued-_

* * *

Yap! Prolognya selesai, maaf kalau pendek. Mungkin yang membaca berkenan untuk meninggalkan kritik dan pesannya.

**Thursday, December 05, 2013.**


	2. Second Bullet : Gilbert Beilschmidt

_**International HetaPolice, New York City.**_

* * *

_International HetaPolice _atau singkatnya IHP. Kalian akan beranggapan kalau ini hanya sebuah kantor kepolisian atau agen rahasia macam FBI, CIA atau MI-7 seperti yang ada di film _Johnny English : Reborn_ jika mendengarnya pertama kali. Tapi, tempat inilah yang menjadi pilihan terakhir untuk memecahkan kasus berat atau menangkap kriminal kelas dunia. Singkatnya, orang-orang yang bekerja disini adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Kantor kepolisian bertingkat dua belas yang dikepalai oleh seorang pria berkebangsaan Amerika, Alfred F. Jones yang kini tengah berjalan cepat menyusuri kantornya itu.

"_Mr. _Jones!" langkahnya berhenti. Segera ia balikkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mata biru _sapphire_nya itu menangkap sekretarisnya tengah berlari menuju dirinya. "Anda melupakan dokumen untuk _meeting _kali ini."

"_Thank you, Mrs_. Kirkland." Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kini diikuti oleh sekretarisnya. Pria itu membuka dokumen yang ada di tangannya. "Kau tahu, _Mrs_. Kirkland. Ini sudah tiga korban yang tewas dalam lima bulan ini."

"_I beg your pardon, sir_." Kata sang sekretaris yang bernama Alice Kirkland menekan tombol lift dan pintu besi itu segera terbuka. "Harus ku-ralat, bukan tiga tapi empat korban tewas." Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa." Sang kepala kepolisian membenarkan kacamatanya dan melihat sekretarisnya menekan tombol "5". "Seharusnya lantai sembilan, _Mrs. _Kirkland." Katanya sambil menekan tombol "9".

"Lantai sembilan?" Alice membuka agendanya. "Tapi lantai itu untuk divisi khusus dan Anda seharusnya _meeting _denga—" sebuah tangan besar menutup agendanya.

"Perubahan rencana." Pria itu melihat jam tangannya. _Empat puluh lima menit lagi._ "Pemerintah menginginkan kita menyelesaikan kasus penembakkan ini dengan cepat. Tiga orang dan satu orang polisi—dari kepolisian kita—menjadi korban penembakkan hanya dalam lima bulan. Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

Pintu lift itu terbuka di lantai lima. "Dan apa ada kabar dari Beilschmidt? Aku membutuhkannya."

"_I'm sorry sir_. Sayangnya tidak. Tidak ada kabar darinya sejak tiga bulan terakhir." Alice kembali membuka agendanya. "Saran saya, Anda bisa menyuruh orang untuk menemuinya. Dia ada di Berlin, tepat dimana korban terakhir tertembak."

"Akan kusuruh kakakmu dan Toris nanti." Sang kepala kepolisian menutup dokumen yang ada di tangannya. "Kakakmu dan Beilschmidt pasti bisa mengajarkan beberapa hal pada polisi baru itu. Dan _Mrs. _Kirkland, aku rasa kau harus mengecek matamu ke dokter sekali lagi atau membeli kacamata baru."

"Memangnya kenapa, _sir_?"

"Ini bukan dokumen tentang korban penembakkan—Ini dokumen keuangan." Alfred menunjukkan isi dokumen.

"Ta-Tapi labelnya tertulis "_Data Identitas Korban Penembakkan._"!" Sangkal Alice.

Dan pintu lift itu terbuka menunjukkan seorang polisi yang terengah-engah. "_Mr_. Jones! Baru saja saya akan ke ruangan Anda."

Alfred langsung menahan pintu lift dengan tangannya. "_What happen?_"

"Do-Dokumen keuangan kita... hilang!"

Sang detektif kepolisian menaikkan satu alisnya. "Coba lihat ini." Sembari menyerahkan dokumen yang ia pegang.

"I-Ini," polisi itu membalikkan satu-persatu kertas yang ada di dokumen itu. "Hasil—keuangan kita? Tapi, kenapa labelnya "_Data Identitas Korban Penembakkan_."?"

"Satu kesimpulan. Isinya ditukar dan—kelihatannya aku tahu siapa yang melakukan. _Mrs_. Kirkland, hubungi Beilschmidt. Kalau tidak diangkat, tinggalkan pesan saja."

"Pesannya, _sir_?"

"Suruh dia untuk berhati-hati. Akan ada wanita Hungaria yang akan mengunjunginya."

* * *

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Silver Bullet (c) Guardian of Mineral**

**Warning : OOC, Not IC, typo, alur berantakkan, No YAOI, Mention Nyotalia.**

* * *

Apartemen itu hanya terlihat biasa dari luar. Tak ada yang spesial darinya kecuali sebuah spanduk iklan sabun yang ditempel di atap. Cukup untuk memberi kesan unik padanya kecuali kalau ini memang bagian strategi dari pemasaran. Dan kau tidak akan menyangka kalau sang detektif kepolisian IHP ada disini, tengah tertidur lelap di atas sofa di depan perapian.

Suara percikan api perapian sama sekali tidak menganggunya. Radio yang melantunkan lagu _jazz _sama sekali tidak menganggu ketenangannya. Kecuali satu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa tertidur nyenyak sementara di luar sana ada seorang penembak jitu berkeliaran dan teman-temanmu sedang kesulitan untuk menangkapnya, _Mr. Detective_."

Yang itu cukup untuk membuat sang detektif terbangun dengan membelalakkan matanya lalu segera menendang selimutnya seraya mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah sumber suara. Sang detektif menaikkan satu alisnya ketika melihat orang yang sudah membangunkannya—dan seenaknya masuk ke kamar apartemennya tanpa ijin. "Hedervary?"

"Lama tak bertemu, Gilbo." Seorang wanita keluar dari arah dapur. "Tak keberatan 'kan, aku memakai dapurmu sebentar?" Ia berambut panjang dengan warna cokelat. Memakai kaos lengan panjang merah dengan celana kulit cokelat muda.

"Apa maumu kesini?" tanya sang detektif tanpa menurunkan pistolnya.

Wanita itu keluar dari dapur dengan kedua tangan membawa piring hasil masakannya. _Wurst?_ Pikir sang detektif. "Jadi aku tidak boleh mengunjungi teman kuliahku sendiri, wahai Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Ia menaruh piring itu diatas meja. "Dan turunkan pistolmu itu—" Wanita itu mengeluarkan lima peluru dari kantongnya. "tak ada peluru disana."

Reflek, Gilbert langsung membuka tempat peluru di pistolnya. Kosong. "Pantas agak ringan." Ia menutup kembali tempat pelurunya itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Aku sudah buatkan makanan. Wurst. Kesukaanmu." Sang detektif memerhatikan makanan itu dengan tajam. "Tak ada racunnya. Tenang saja."

"Aku meragukan hal itu." Sangkal Gilbert.

Wanita itu menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau selalu curiga?"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya secara kronologis atau secara abjad? Berurutan? A-Z?" Gilbert berbalik tanya.

"...Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Kalau dingin nanti tidak enak, lho." Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi makan. Berhadapan. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga wanita berambut panjang cokelat itu—Elizabeta Hedervary—memilih untuk membuka topik. "Kau sudah dengar berita?"

"Berita tentang apa?" Gilbert kembali berbalik tanya sembari memasukkan potongan wurst kedalam mulutnya.

"Kasus penembakkan yang kau kerjakan dulu sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari operasi penyelidikan."

Seketika itu, Gilbert langsung menatap Elizabeta dengan cepat. "Untuk apa kau membahas hal itu?" tanyanya dengan geram.

"Pelaku penembakkan itu masih melakukan aksinya. Dan... kalau dihitung sampai sekarang, orang itu sudah membunuh empat ora—"

"Tiga." Potong Gilbert cepat. "Akan kugorok lehermu dengan pisau ini jika kau mengatakan ada empat korban yang tertembak."

"Oh, seorang detektif kepolisian _International HetaPolice_ yang katanya _awesome_ akan menggorok leher seorang wanita karena mengatakan '_Empat Korban Penembakkan_.'?" Cibir Elizabeta. "...Itu konyol."

"Aku serius, Eliza."

"Jangan bilang kau masih belum memaafkan dirimu atas kematian adikmu—Ludwig—tiga bulan yang lalu?" tanya Elizabeta tapi sang detektif hanya memilih diam. "Aku anggap diammu itu sebagai 'iya'. Terimalah, Gil. Bahkan seorang hakim internasional sekalipun akan menganggap Ludwig sebagai korban penembakkan."

"Tapi dia bukan target keparat itu! Lagipula dia bukan korban! Dia hanya tidak ditemukan saat tercebur ke dalam sungai akibat kehilangan keseimbangan karena ditembak di pinggang! Jadi, jangan masukkan dia ke dalam daftar korban si penembak brengsek itu!" Gilbert naik darah, napasnya terengah-engah. "Jadi statusnya itu hilang bukan tewas."

"...Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa. Yang jelas," Wanita itu meminum airnya. "IHP membutuhkanmu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan keluar dari operasi penyelidikan." Gilbert melihat ke arah jendela.

"Dan mereka menginginkanmu ikut kembali." Elizabeta mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Coba lihat ini." Ia menyodorkan sebuah dokumen.

"Ini—dokumen keuangan IHP?"

"Baca isinya."

Gilbert membuka dan membaca lembaran pertama. "Oh." Sang detektif membuka lembaran selanjutnya. "Kau menukar isinya?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana metodeku 'kan? Sekarang berjuanglah. Oh, _the awesome _Gilbert Beilschmidt." Wanita itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil mantel cokelatnya yang digantung dan—

Tak lupa memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Gilbert memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja bertemu dengan bibir Elizabeta. Dan saat itu pula bibirnya sendiri ditarik menyeringai kecil. _Awesome_. Pikirnya sebelum mengambil _remote _tv dan memindahkannya ke saluran berita.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland.

Seorang petugas kepolisian divisi khusus, kakak dari Alice Kirkland yang menjadi sekretaris bosnya—atau sahabat lamanya di kuliah sampai saat ini—menyusuri trotoar Kota Berlin. Jalannya tidak terlalu cepat. Konstan sejak keluar dari bandara. Biasanya dia selalu bertugas sendiri atau dengan sang detektif kepolisian. Tapi kali ini, ia ditemani dengan seorang petugas kepolisian baru. Toris Lauranitis, pemuda Lithuania yang dengan keajaibannya bisa masuk ke dalam divisi khusus _International HetaPolice_.

"Senior Kikland!" Langkah kakinya berhenti. Sembari memutar tubuhnya, ia menaikkan satu alisnya. Ah, kelihatannya polisi baru itu ketinggalan beberapa langkah.

"Jangan melamun, Toris." Katanya ketika petugas kepolisian baru itu mengambil napasnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melamun, senior. Hanya saja," Toris memainkan jarinya. "Yang akan kita temui adalah seorang detektif kepolisian IHP yang terkenal 'kan?"

"Iya, tentu. Oh, jangan-jangan kau adalah penggemarnya?" Pertanyaan tepat sasaran. Kelihatannya.

"Ayolah, senior. Siapa yang tidak akan menjadi penggemar seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt, detektif kepolisian ternama!" kata Toris dengan semangatnya. "Yah, walaupun sikapnya kalau di depan kamera tv yang selalu berbicara kata _awesome _dan sifatnya yang narsis itu—agak tidak enak dilihat."

"Kau beruntung hanya melihatnya di tv." Mereka berdua kembali melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku, bahkan semua petugas kepolisian IHP harus melihat dia seperti itu setiap hari."

"Begitu. Lalu, apa tempat ia tinggal masih jauh?"

"Tidak." Arthur menghentikkan langkahnya. "Apartemen ini tempat tinggal."

Petugas kepolisian baru itu menatap apartemen biasa yang kini di hadapannya. "Kukira detektif ternama sepertinya akan tinggal di tempat yang tidak biasa—maksudku lebih baik dari ini."

"Kau tahu _Sherlock Holmes_?"

"Detektif terkenal dari London yang selalu bersama dengan sahabatnya, Dr. Watson."

"Dr. James Hamish Watson." Arthur memegang kenop pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya. "Dia seperti detektif itu. Dia ikut kepolisian IHP demi memuaskan haus akan kasus-kasus. Hanya bedanya Gilbert lebih narsis dan—_awesome, _menurut persepsinya."

Kedua orang itu masuk dan langsung melangkah ke lantai dua sembari melepas mantel mereka dan berhenti di depan salah satu kamar. 22B. Itu yang tertulis di pintunya.

"Oi, Beilschmidt! Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Arthur sembari mengetuk pintu. "Gilbert?"

"Mungkin dia sedang tertidur, senio—"

**Krek! **– pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menunjukkan seorang laki-laki berumur 20 tahunan, bermahkota surai platinum dengan mata semerah darah yang khas. Gilbert Beilshmidt sedikit terhenyak melihat teman lamanya—dan barunya berada di depan kamarnya.

"Oh, Arthur!" pekik Gilbert sembari memeluk temannya itu. "_Awesome_! Kukira kau tidak akan pernah datang mengunjungiku. Dan siapa ini?"

"Petugas kepolisian _International HetaPolice _yang baru, Toris Lauranitis dari Lithuania. Senang bertemu dengan anda, _sir _Beilschmidt." Toris mengulurkan tangannya sementara Gibert langsung menjabatnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, anak baru. Silahkan masuk—dan hati-hati agak berantakkan."

"Berantakkan seperti biasa, _heh_." Sindir Arthur. "Kau sudah mendengar pesan telepon dari IHP? Soal—"

"Data keuangan dan data identitas korban penembakkan yang tertukar?" potong Gilbert. "Pesan itu baru datang saat aku sudah menerima dokumennya." Sang detektif melempar dokumen yang ia pegang ke depan teman lamanya itu. "Terlambat lima belas menit, beritahu itu pada F. Jones."

"Kutebak," Arthur duduk di salah satu sofa dan mulai membuka dokumennya. "Hedervary yang mengantarkannya kesini 'kan."

"Dan dia juga memberitahuku kalau kalian kesini untuk memintaku kembali ke operasi penyidikan. Kalian berdua mau minum? Aku punya semuanya; Bir, _wine_, _brandy_, _cola_, kopi. Atau kalian mau air putih—atau jus jeruk?" tawar Gilbert sembari masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Aku pilih _brandy_."

"Emmm, Arthur," panggil Gilbert sembari melongokkan kepala keluar. "aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika kau mabuk dengan tidak _awesome _nantinya. Hei, anak baru, berapa umurmu?"

"Du-Dua puluh tahun."

"Akan kuberi kau jus jeruk. Umurmu masih terlalu muda untuk minum minuman keras."

"Umurnya sudah dua puluh tahun, Gil." Kata Arthur. "Dia sudah cukup umur untuk minum alkohol."

"Itu di tempat lain." Gilbert keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di tengah-tengah tiga kursi sofa. "Di kamarku ini, kau harus berumur dua puluh dua tahun baru kuberikan minuman alkohol."

"Kau sudah minum alkohol sejak umur sembilan belas tahun, Gil." Cibir Arthur. "Hei, Toris, duduklah."

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar IHP selama aku mengambil cuti?" tanya Gilbert ketika Toris duduk di kursi sofa yang tersisa.

"Tiga bulan tidak masuk kerja itu bukan disebut cuti, Gil. Yah, seperti biasa."

"Kabar pacarmu?"

"Bukan pacar lagi. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura."

Mata Gilbert melebar. "Oh, selamat! Mari kita buat pesta bujang untukkmu, Arthur!"

"Aku belum akan menikah. Dan aku serius Gilbert, IHP benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Kami tidak bisa terus-menerus menerima desakan pers yang selalu ingin tahu itu!"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku sudah keluar dari operasi penyidikan." Gilbert meminum birnya.

"Kau bisa membalaskan dendam Ludwig jika kau menangkap pelakunya."

"Ludwig tidak pernah menyimpan dendam."

"Tapi kau yang dendam. Ayolah, Gilbert Beilschmidt, memangnya kau pikir mudah untuk menahan para pers yang ingin menerobos masuk kantor atau menerima desakan pemerintah selama tiga bulan terakhir ini?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku yang _awesome _ini."

"Jelas ada hubungannya, Beilschmidt!" bentak Arthur sembari membanting dokumen yang tadi ia pegang ke meja sekaligus membuat sang polisi baru bergidik ketakutan. "Kau tahu apa yang para wartawan itu cari? Itu kau! Mereka selalu menanyakan tentangmu!—dan tentang hubunganmu dengan wanita itu—Elizabeta Hedervary."

Gilbert mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Ck. Para wartawan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan soal kehidupan pribadiku."

"Buat keputusan yang berarti, Beilschmidt. Nasib dunia bisa saja ada di tanganmu."

Keheningan melanda mereka, hanya suara putaran kipas angin yang terdengar. Toris, yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan kedua seniornya berbicara itu memilih untuk mengambil jus jerukny dan meminumnya. Gilbert menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Kepalanya menengok ke arah sebuah pigura usang yang ada di atas tv.

Bagi orang lain, pigura itu hanya pigura lama buatan seorang anak kecil yang menaruh hiasannya dengan berantakkan. Tapi baginya, pigura itu adalah sebuah hadiah berharga dari adiknya ketika ia masih kecil. Gilbert menatap foto yang ada di dalam pigura itu.

Fotonya dirinya dan adiknya yang masih kecil.

Dalam foto itu, terlihat taman Kota Berlin yang menjadi gambaran _background_. Ia dengan adiknya tersenyum dengan lebar. Ah, kenangan lama yang menyenangkan.

"Aku ikut."

Arthur dan Toris langsung tersentak dari lamunan mereka. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku ikut." Gilbert bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri jendela. Memerhatikan orang berlalu-lalang. "Aku ikut kembali dalam operasi penyelidikan. _Awesome _'kan?"

"Itu baru Gilbert Beilschmidt yang kukenal!" pekik Arthur. "Toris, beritahu IHP soal ini!"

"Ba-Baik!" kata Toris sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan langsung keluar ruangan.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, benar apa katamu, aku yang punya dendam dengan pelakunya." Kata Gilbert. "Jadi kita langsung kembali ke markas atau—"

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat dimana korban terakhir tertembak. Buka dokumennya. Lihat yang bundelan terakhir." Perintah Arthur dimana Gilbert melakukannya. "Tujuan kita sekarang adalah kantor redaksi majalah _HetaTimes_. Korban yang tertembak adalah seorang wanita. Namanya Julchen."

**.**

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author Note : **Hufffttt~ gak nyangka walaupun ini fic crime pertama tapi bisa lanjut padahal ide udah kekuras habis. Kenapa bikin PruHun-nya yang kayak Sherlock Holmes sama Irene Adlen itu susah banget?! Jawab Review dulu~  
**  
****Nanami-kun **: Makasih udah mau jadi yang nge-review pertama. Enggak kok, bukan niat saya mau bikin anda jantungan. Agak menonton ya deskripsinya, gomen~ itu ciri khas saya soalnya. Kalau soal summarynya nanti saya ganti deh, arigatoo atas sarannya.

**fauziapawesome **: Makasih ya~ Ini fic genre crime pertama saya, gak nyangka kalau bakal ada yang suka.

**Stay tune for the next chapter~**

**Mind to RnR?**

**December 17, 2013.**


	3. Third Bullet : The Investigation

"**Third Bullet : The Investigation."**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Silver Bullet (c) Me**

**Warning : same like previous chapter.**

* * *

Mobil BMW M6 hitam itu berjalan perla—ah, ralat sedikit terburu-buru. Peringatan '_Jangan sampai lecet!_' kelihatannya tidak cukup untuk memastikan kalau hal lecet itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Mobil itu berbelok ke kanan di perempatan, memasuki sebuah _gate _perusahaan. Dua orang petugas keamanan keluar dari dalam pos mereka, salah satunya mendekati kaca mobil yang kini terbuka.

"_Bitte zeigen Sie Ihren Personalausweis_."

"...Apa artinya?" tanya sang pengendara mobil.

"Artinya kau harus memberikan kartu identitasmu kepadanya, Kirkland." Gilbert mendengus.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengus sambil menjawabnya seolah kau tidak peduli, Gil," Arthur memutar bola matanya, "bahasa Jermanku belum lancar."

"Kalau begitu lancarkanlah!" bentak Gilbert dari kursi penumpang di sebelah Arthur.

"Tak usah pakai membentak, Beilshmidt! Kau pikir, bahasa Inggrismu sudah lancar, _hah_?! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa bahasa Inggrisnya 'seekor kucing'!"

"Aku tahu—'_a dog'_ 'kan?"

"_It's 'a cat', dammit!_"

Sementara itu, Toris membuka kaca mobil belakang, memanggil petugas seraya memberikan kartu identitasnya. "Maafkan kedua seniorku itu. Mereka itu adalah _partner _hanya saja sudah lama tidak bertugas bersama."

"Begitu." Jawab sang petugas sambil mengamati kartu identitas Toris. "Oh, IHP!" pekikkan petugas itu membuat dua orang yang tadinya bertengkar langsung menghadap ke belakang. "Buka gerbangnya!" Dan dengan segera portal penghalang itu terbuka.

"_Danke_." Kata Toris dan dibalas hormat oleh si petugas sementara mobil itu masuk ke dalam, menuju lapangan parkir. Mobil itu berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan sampai lecet, Kirkland!" bentak Gilbert selaku pemilik mobil, "coba lihat ini!" Ia keluar dari mobil, "bagian sampingnya ini, lecet semua! Dasar tidak _awesome_! Selama tiga bulan aku cuti, kau ini memperbaiki sifat menyetirmu yang ugal-ugalan itu tidak sih?"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Beilschmidt! Tiga bulan tidak masuk kantor tanpa surat keterangan itu namanya bukan cuti!" Arthur berbalik membentak. "Lagipula apa salahnya kalau mobil ini lecet?"

"Ya, itu tidak _awesome_! Kau tahu 'kan, berapa lama aku menjaga mobil ini supaya tidak lecet! Membiarkannya mulus dan terlihat _awesome_!" Kata Gilbert. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus ganti rugi!"

"_Bloody hell_! Dua tahun yang lalu, kau menceburkan mobilku ke dalam laut! Aku bahkan belum membuat asuransi untuk mobilku itu!"

"Oh, jadi kau mau bilang kalau ini bentuk pembalasan dendammu itu?"

"Antara iya dan tidak, _bloody wanker_!"

"Emmm, senior Kirkland, senior Beilschmidt." Kata Toris mencoba untuk menghentikkan pertengkaran dua seniornya itu. "Bukankah kita seharusnya pergi ke TKP?"

Kedua orang itu menatap sang petugas kepolisian baru sebelum saling bertatapan. "A-Ah, y-ya tentu saja." Kata Arthur gelagapan.

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam kantor redaksi. _HetaTimes _adalah sebuah majalah yang memuat tidak hanya masalah _fashion _atau sebuah _horoscope_ tapi juga tentang perkembangan politik ataupun _Hot News _di belahan dunia lain. _HetaTimes _tidak hanya terbit di Jerman. Hampir di seluruh dunia punya kantor redaksinya. IHP pernah masuk ke dalam majalah dalam edisi _**HetaTimes **_**: **_**The Best from The Best**_. Dan juga Gilbert pernah masuk ke dalam majalah itu dalam edisi _**HetaTimes **_**: **_**The Awesome Detective**_.

Dan jika di Indonesia, judulnya akan berganti menjadi _**HetaTimes **_**: **_**Detektif Yang Paling Narsis Sejagad**_.

Ketika masuk ke dalam sana, Toris langsung menghampiri meja informasi untuk mencocokkan janji untuk bertemu dengan kepala redaksi sementara kedua seniornya bersandar di sebuah tiang tidak jauh darinya.

"Oi, Kirkland." Panggil Gilbert. "Bagaimana cara anak baru itu—Toris—masuk ke dalam divisi khusus? Setahuku belum ada lagi yang berhasil masuk ke sana."

"Aku tidak begitu tahu detailnya. Tapi kata Al, dia berhasil mendapatkan peringkat terbaik dalam kepolisian Lithuania."

"Aneh." Gilbert menggaruk-garuk lehernya. "Rasanya Antonio juga menjadi polisi terbaik di Spanyol tapi perlu waktu dua tahun untuk masuk divisi khusus." Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam mantel. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Antonio dan Francis?"

"Memangnya mereka tidak menghubungimu selama tiga bulan ini?"

Gilbert merogoh saku kanan dalam mantelnya, mengeluarkan _handphone _flip buatan Finlandia nya. Baru saja ia akan membukanya, Arthur merebut benda itu dan langsung memasuki daftar kontak. "Kau menghapus semua nomor kontak IHP?"

"Kalau tidak kuhapus kalian akan terus-menerus menelponku dan menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja. Itu tidak _awesome._ Aku juga perlu ketenangan."

Arthur menaikkan satu alisnya. "Itu artinya kami peduli, _wanker_."

"Terserah kau saja." Gilbert merebut kembali _handphone_nya. "Kembali ke pertanyaan awal, bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Arthur mengusap-usap dahinya dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Yah, masih seperti sebelum kau **'**cuti**'**. Tapi ada rumor kalau Francis akan punya anak lagi."

Gilbert membelalakkan matanya. "Yang benar?!"

"Kau pikir seorang _gentlemen _akan berbohong?"

"Kau pernah membohongiku saat hari ulang tahunku." Kata Gilbert.

"Itu namanya penjebakan, _bloody wanker_! Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang soal itu, salahkan Raka! Dia yang memberi ide penjebakkan ala negaranya itu!"

"Ah, senior."

Toris, semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung itu akan berterima kasih padamu karena telah menghentikan kedua seniormu yang jika dibiarkan akan berubah menjadi adu jotos dan menimbulkan barang pecah serta meja terbalik.

"Ada apa Toris?" tanya Arthur.

"A-Aku sudah menanyakan soal janji kita untuk menemui kepala redaksi pada bagian informasi tadi. Tapi ternyata, kepala redaksi berhalangan hadir dan dia meninggalkan pesan," Toris membuka buku catatan kepolisiannya, "katanya kita bisa langsung ke TKP."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita juga harus mengejar penerbangan kembali ke Amerika." Kata Arthur. "Dan Gilbert. Aku sudah membelikan tiket pesawat untukmu, gantikan uangku setelah kasus ini."

Dan Gilbert hanya melengos.

Mereka bertiga segera menaiki _lift_, dipandu dengan seorang karyawan hingga ke lantai empat. Menyusuri lorong dan berbelok ke kiri langsung menuju sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan; JULCHEN dengan kertas-kertas gambar yang berisi lukisan khas anak kecil.

"Silahkah, ini ruangannya." Karyawan itu mempersilahkan. "Ada sesuatu yang kalian perlukan?"

"Tidak ada." Arthur menolak. "_We got everything under control_."

Karyawan itu hanya mengangguk.

"Oi." Gilbert memanggil. "Gambar-gambar ini—siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Ah, itu—Louise yang membuatnya. Dia adik perempuannya Julchen. Dia sering main kesini untuk menemani kakaknya." Kata karyawan itu. "Saya permisi dulu." Katanya lagi sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"_Danke_." Gilbert melambaikan tangannya. "Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang mau kalian perlihatkan?"

"Kemarilah," Arthur menunjukkan gestur mendekat ke dirinya pada Gilbert, "coba lihat ini." Mereka berdua langsung berjongkok di belakang meja.

Ruangan kerja Julchen tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Penataan barang-barang yang rapih, membuat ruangan menjadi nyaman. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, tempat itu agak menjadi berantakkan. Apalagi meja kerjanya yang sekarang sedikit terdorong ke depan, membuat barang-barang di atasnya menjadi berantakkan. Beberapa bahkan ada yang terjatuh. Kursi berputarnya itu terjatuh ke samping kanan.

"Dilihat dari keadaan kursi, aku memastikan kalau korban sedang duduk ketika ditembak." Kata Arthur sambil menggunakan pulpennya untuk menunjukkan garis mayat yang dibuat lalu ke kursi berputar.

"Perkiraan waktu kematian?"

"Menurut hasil autopsi," Arthur membuka buku catatan kepolisiannya, "sekitar jam lima sampai enam sore."

"Luka tembaknya?"

"Tepat di bagian belakang kepala," Arthur menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya sendiri dengan jari, "agak naik sedikit."

"Berarti dia ditembak dari tempat yang sedikit lebih ting—"

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Suara bentakkan anak kecil menghentikkan percakapan mereka.

"Maaf, tapi anak kecil dilarang masuk ke sini." Kata Toris.

"Oi, anak baru," panggil Gilbert tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, "ada apa?"

Petugas kepolisian baru itu membalikkan badannya. "Ma-Maaf kalau tadi mengganggu pembicaraan senior tapi ada seorang anak kecil yang memaksa masuk."

"Anak kecil?" Arthur menaikkan salah satu alisnya sembari berdiri dari posisi semula. "Coba tanyakan siapa namanya?"

Toris kembali membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke luar pintu—seraya berjongkok untuk mencocokkan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu—sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian, ia berdiri dan kembali menghadap seniornya. "Louise, senior."

Kedua polisi itu langsung menatap satu sama lain. Kesempatan emas. "Biar aku yang bicara denga—" Arthur melangkahkan kakinya tapi sebuah tangan di bahu kanannya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku saja." Kata Gilbert sambil berjalan melewati _partner_nya yang masih terpaku di tempat. "Aku lebih mengerti anak-anak daripada kau." Tambahnya.

"Kau lebih mirip pedofil," Arthur menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "sama seperti Antonio."

"Setidaknya aku bukan _lolicon _seperti William," Gilbert berhenti tepat di mulut pintu, "dan _tsundere _seperti kau dan adikmu. Aku ini _awesome_, kesesesese."

Sebuah kerutan muncul tepat di dahi sang petugas kepolisian IHP berdarah Inggris itu sebagai wujud reaksi atas sindiran _partner_nya itu.

"Nah, nak," Gilbert berjongkok di depan anak perempuan itu, "siapa namamu lagi?"

"L-Louise."

"Baiklah, Louise. Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt, kau bisa memanggilku Kak Gilbert jika mau dan bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Tadi kau bilang ada sesuatu yang mau kau beritahu 'kan?" kata Gilbert sembari mengusap-usap kepala anak itu. "Toris, masuklah. Bantu Arthur."

"B-Baik, senior."

* * *

Biasanya yang dilakukan seorang anak kecil ketika dia melihat sebuah kejadian—apalagi yang jarang terjadi dan hanya sebagian orang yang bisa melihatnya—maka ia akan berbicara non-stop dengan versinya tersendiri maupun dengan kata-kata yang dilebih-lebihkan bak majas hiperbola. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Gilbert.

Tapi untuk anak ini,—Louise—perihal yang tadi dipikirkan oleh Gilbert sangatlah berbeda akan kenyataan yang di depannya. Louise menceritakannya dengan rinci, bahkan ia hafal jam-menit dan apa yang dia lakukan saat itu. Mungkin setelah ini, Gilbert harus bertanya kepada orangtua anak ini, apakah dia punya ingatan semacam _photographic memory_?.

Setengah jam kemudian, anak perempuan itu berhenti berbicara sembari terengah-engah mengambil napas.

"Sudah? Tak ada lagi yang mau kau ceritakan?" tanya Gilbert. Louise menggeleng. "Terima kasih karena telah mau bekerja sama dan—maaf soal kakakmu itu."

Anak itu mengangguk kecil sembari menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi menuruni pipinya. "Kak Gilbert," panggilnya, "tangkap pelakunya, ya?"

Gilbert tersenyum. "_Ich verspreche_." Ia menghela napas. "Sekarang pergilah, lihat, orangtuamu sudah menunggu." Kata Gilbert. "Serahkan semuanya padaku yang _awesome _ini, kesesese~"

Anak perempuan itupun tersenyum, mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju orangtuanya.

"Jadi, apa yang dia ceritakan?" tanya Arthur yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Gilbert sambil bersandar ke dinding sebelah mulut pintu.

"Kau lihat bangunan di belakang gedung ini?"

"Yang belum selesai itu? Memangnya kenapa?"

Pemuda bersurai _platinum _itu berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku luar mantelnya sembari berjalan menuju sebuah lorong kecil di sebelah ruangan itu yang memiliki jendela besar yang langsung mengahadap ke bangunan yang dimaksud. "Julchen ditembak dari sana. Lantai lima, itu sebabnya luka tembaknya agak naik sedikit."

Arthur menyusul _partner_nya itu."Tahu darimana?"

"Anak perempuan tadi. Louise." Gilbert merogoh saku kiri dalam mantelnya sebelum akhirnya meraba seluruh kantong yang ia punya. "Arthur, kau punya rokok?"

"Kau lupa? Aku sudah berhenti merokok sejak setahun yang lalu." Kata Arthur. "Mau kuminta Toris untuk membelikanmu rokok?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Senior yang baik tidak akan mem_bully _juniornya." Gilbert mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Petugas kepolisian IHP berdarah Inggris itu malah menaikkan alisnya. "Kau mem_bully_ Kiku ketika dia baru masuk IHP."

"Oh, adik tunanganmu itu, ya?" Gilbert berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruangan sang korban. "Aku hanya mematikan _lift _yang ia naiki sehingga ia terjebak di dalamnya selama tiga jam, apa salahnya?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tampang tak bersalah, Gil," Arthur mencengkram pundak kanan temannya itu dengan geram, "kau membuat calon adik iparku trauma."

"Terlalu berlebiha—" Gilbert menghentikkan langkahnya tepat di depan mulut pintu. Mata merahnya ia micingkan, melihat tajam ke dalam ruangan. Yang ia perhatikan sekarang adalah... sang petugas kepolisian baru IHP—Toris Lauranitis—yang kini tengah menelpon sekarang dengan gerak-gerik—yang menurutnya—agak mencurigakan. "Kau menelpon siapa, Toris? Sampai berbisik-bisik begitu."

"A-Ah! Senior!" pekik Toris hingga ia nyaris menjatuhkan _handphone_nya itu. "Bu-Bukan siapa-siapa, senior, itu tadi—adik perempuanku."

"Kalau saudara sendiri kau tidak perlu sampai berbisik-bisik seperti itu, 'kan?" tanya Arthur.

"A-Ah, s-soal itu—"

"Tak usah memaksanya, Arthur." Kata Gilbert. "Toris, carilah karyawan tadi, minta rekaman di sekitar lorong ini dan ruangan Julchen sekitar jam empat sampai enam sore. Kirimkan ke markas, kilat."

"B-Baik!" Toris langsung berlari keluar.

* * *

Suara deru mobil terdengar ketika kuncinya diputar ke depan tepat saat sang petugas _International HetaPolice _berdarah Lithuania masuk ke dalam mobil sembari membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf beberapa kali karena telah membuat kedua seniornya menunggu lama. Tuas gigi mobil ditarik ke belakang, sejajar dengan huruf R, mobil itu mundur hingga beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya maju ke depan dan bergesekkan dengan aspal.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, bangunan yang mereka tuju terlihat. Dengan segera, mereka memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan bangunan itu setelah masuk dari gerbang yang tidak dikunci dan mulai mengatur penggeledahan, dari lantai bawah sampai atas, mulai dari pojok barat daya.

Mereka mulai menyisir lantai satu, kemudian lantai dua, kemudian yang ketiga, empat setelah itu lantai lima. Bangunan yang masih dibangun cukup sulit untuk digeledah, karena penerangan yang masih buruk dan masih banyak bahan bangunan yang ditaruh sembarangan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tiga petugas ini mendapatkan _spot _yang sekira-kiranya cocok untuk menembak korbannya.

Arthur mengambil sebuah paralon, mengarah-arahkannya ke bangunan—yang menjadi tempat ditemukannya korban keempa—maksudnya, yang ketiga mereka—sambil mencari posisi yang cocok sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di salah satu tempat. "Dia menembak dari sini," kedua temannya langsung menengok, "menggunakan tripod dan senapan laras panjang."

"Dan," Gilbert berjalan cepat menuju Arthur kemudian berjongkok dan menggunakan kaca pembesar untuk meneliti jejak di dekat kaki temannya sebelum berdiri lagi, "sadar kalau ada posisi yang lebih baik. Ada bekas samar seretan tripodnya—dan dia mengaturnya," Gilbert berhenti di salah satu titik, "disini."

Detektif kepolisian itu menghadap ke depan, memperhitungkan jarak bangunan ini dengan yang ada di depannya. "Enam ratus yard?"

"Enam ratus lima puluh." Kata Arthur.

"Memangnya ada orang yang bisa menembak sejauh itu, senior Kirkland?" tanya Toris.

"Kurang dari setengah lusin orang di Eropa." Arthur bersandar di salah satu tiang. "Kau tahu Alfred F. Jones? Kepala kepolisian _International HetaPolice_?" Toris mengangguk, "dia salah satunya. Dia itu ahli dalam pistol maupun senapan laras panjang seperti—_Clint Barton_..."

"Tokoh yang ada di film _Avengers _itu? _He is an archer not a gunslinger_." Bantah Gilbert.

"Kalau begitu, _Natasha Romanoff_? _The Black Widow_?"

"Dia perempuan bukan laki-laki."

"Terserah kau, Gil." Kata Arthur. "Yang jelas, Toris. Jones adalah penembak terbaik semasa kuliah sampai sekarang. Gilbert kalah lima _point_ sewaktu ujian dulu."

"Tak usah menyidir. Kau bahkan kalah sepuluh _point _dariku." Gilber berdecak sebal. "Kapan penebangkan kembali ke Amerikanya?"

"Emmm... Dua jam lagi." Jawab Arthur.

"Kalau begitu, Toris," panggil Gilbert, "mintalah rekaman CCTV jalan sekitar lampu merah dari sini sampai bandara, stasiun kereta api dan halte bis terdekat lalu minta kirim ke markas, kilat."

"Untuk apa kau meminta rekaman CCTV sebanyak itu?" tanya Arthur.

"_Can't tell you,_" Gilbert berhenti di salah satu anak tangga, "_cause that my awesome detective style, _kesesesesese~"

Arthur dan Toris bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Arthur menghela napas sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, gemas akan kelakuan _partner_nya itu. "_At least he has perfected his english_."

* * *

Pesawat terbang bagian Internasional itu lepas landas dari lapangan udara Jerman. Tiga detektif itu duduk bersama, Arthur berada di dekat jendela, Gilbert di tengah sementara Toris di sebelahnya.

"Tiga korban tewas dalam waktu lima bulan ini," kata Gilbert.

"Dan semuanya ditembak di kepala," kata Arthur sembari menghela nafas. Tak berani mengatakan jumlah korban yang seharusnya. "penembaknya sangat terlatih. Mungkin dia itu mantan—"

"Pemburu?" potong Toris, membuat kedua orang yang di sebelahnya menengok ke arahnya.

"Menembak rusa dan orang itu berbeda, Toris. Tekniknya mungkin sama, tapi emosinya tidak." Kata Gilbert.

"Apa kita perlu bantuan FBI untuk pengawasan pada setiap sudut kota?" tanya Arthur.

"Ini bukan terorisme. Ini hanya orang gila yang _mungkin _bertindak sendirian. Lagipula dia itu bukan _Joker, Loki _ataupun _Lex Luthor_, Art. Kita pasti bisa menangkapnya." Kata Gilbert.

"Kita juga bukan _Batman, Thor _ataupun _Superman_, Gil."

"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana."

"Emmm, senior, boleh aku memberitahukan kalian satu hal?" tanya Toris.

"Silahkan Toris." Arthur mempersilahkan.

"Itu—resleting celana kalian terbuka sejak kita sampai di bandara."

Dan suara resleting celana yang ditarik itu menggema di tengah-tengah suara turbin pesawat yang masih akan terus berputar sampai pesawat itu sampai di tujuan.

.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
